


Infection (Otayuri) Con Otayuri Protection Squad

by LeriRivera07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Infection (Otayuri) Con Otayuri Protection Squad

Yuri era un Omega que se dedicaba a enseñar ballet en una institución especializada, pero no era el único impartiendo clases, en dicho lugar sólo podían entrar Omegas y mujeres Betas, su educación se veía más centrada en las labores de la casa, así como baile y arte. Cada uno tenía un rol en la sociedad, tal vez no estaban muy contentos, pero las reglas eran claras; al disminuir la población de Omegas, era necesario tomar ese tipo de medidas. Las mujeres Betas no eran tan fértiles y era más fácil que murieran durante el parto, pero el cuerpo de los Omegas era distinto, soportaban el embarazo con más del 87% de sobre-vivencia; además de que los Alfas eran los que poseían mejor capacidad de fertilización, por lo que no era extraño el encuentro predestinado, donde hallaban a su alma gemela.

El pequeño rubio estaba casado con un fuerte Alfa llamado Otabek Altin (aquí si es alto), era su destinado, se habían conocido en una cafetería donde Yuri trabajaba, ya que debía mantener sus estudios; Otabek lo había defendido de un grupo de Betas que trataron de pasarse de listos con el ruso, afortunadamente el kazajo llegó y les dio una dolorosa lección. Los Alfas comúnmente se iban a las filas del servicio militar para que mejorar sus habilidades de protección y fuerza, ya que debían cuidar a sus familias, por lo que el pelinegro dejó con unos cuantos golpes a esos Betas.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, todo cobro sentido, el Alfa siempre caballeroso, pidió cortejar a Yuri, al principio este se rehusaba; sin embargo, nadie puede escapar de su destino, así que comenzaron a salir, pequeños detalles aparecían en el trabajo del rubio, siempre con una nota que resaltaba alguna cualidad del pequeño. En la mayoría de las ocasiones que se encontraban terminaban coqueteando, y el Omega llegaba a casa con algún regalo nuevo; estuvieron saliendo por un par de años, hasta que el mayor le pidió matrimonio. Su boda fue pequeña, sólo con familiares y amigos; se amaban totalmente, su matrimonio no era perfecto, sin embargo, ellos hacían lo posible para evitar pelear.

Todo estaba bien, Yuri se dio cuenta de que pronto sería el cumpleaños de su esposo, pensó una infinidad de cosas para regalarle, pero no estaba del todo seguro, compró algunas cositas por allá y otras por acá, estaba realmente entusiasmado, quería que su Alfa se llevara una linda sorpresa. Lamentablemente sus planes se fueron al diablo cuando el mayor le dijo que tenía que ir a una misión, se había desatado un extraño virus y debían averiguar si habría una solución antes de que afectara a todo el mundo; el pequeño, decaído, aceptó, su esposo le había pedido perdón, el Omega comprendía el deber de su marido, así que acomodando todo, el Alfa partió hacia el dichoso lugar.

Y allí es donde inició ese terrible infierno, trataban de mantenerse comunicados, hasta que de un día a otro, todas las telecomunicaciones cayeron, no había forma de comunicarse; Yuri estaba sumamente preocupado, no sabía nada de su esposo, intentó llamarlo pero no funcionaba. Y el caos se desató, el virus había comenzado a expandirse alrededor de todo el mundo, infectando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, habían tratado de crear una cura, la cual no había funcionado, el virus mutaba y se hacía más agresivo. El Omega al ver esto, hizo lo posible por mantenerse a salvo, haría lo posible para esperar a su Alfa, tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas, aprendió a defenderse correctamente; luchaba contra los infectados, buscaba suministros, viajaba solo, se había prohibido sentir lástima por alguien más, tenía que seguir así hasta que Otabek llegara por él.

Por otro lado, el mayor no la estaba pasando del todo bien, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían sido infectados, su misión era proteger a los pocos sobrevivientes que había, estaba consciente de que tenía que regresar por su esposo; así que dejó a cargo a unos cuantos soldados y se marchó solo en busca de su Omega, tomó un carro que se encontraba varado y llenándolo de lo necesario, se fue. Se le hizo un poco difícil, muchos autos estaban a media calle y los infectados eran atraídos por el sonido del coche, y el olor de las feromonas de Otabek. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo manejando, pero estaba muy agotado; sin embargo, él aguantaría un poco más, estaba a dos días para llegar a donde había dejado a Yuri, así que siguió con su camino.

Unas horas después, algunas de las telecomunicaciones se estabilizaron, brindándoles una oportunidad de comunicarse; el que se dio cuenta primero fue el rubio, quien rápidamente marcó el número de su esposo, sin embargo, le enviaba a buzón; dejó de intentarlo, y decidió descansar un poco en una casa abandonada, lo que no se esperó es que su celular sonara y que en la pantalla se leyera el nombre de su Alfa, contesto rápidamente, estaba nervioso y feliz.

\- ¡Beka!

\- Hola, amor.

\- Maldición, estaba preocupado.

\- Yo también, ¿cómo te encuentras, bebé?

\- Uh, estoy bien, ya sé que estas vivo.

\- Me alegro por eso, mi vida, ¿en dónde estás?

\- A un par de kilómetro de donde vivíamos.

\- ¿Crees poder darme una dirección más específica?

\- Intentaré mandarte mi ubicación, ¿Ok?

\- Sí, mi cielo, eso sirve.

\- Estaba sumamente preocupado, te extraño mucho, Beka.

Cuando el Alfa iba a decir que también lo extrañaba, un par de infectados aparecieron corriendo hacia él, por lo que tuvo que guardar el teléfono y correr hacia su vehículo, a esos seres se les unieron más, y ya había una horda atrás de él. Pero, no había descansado lo suficiente, le estaban alcanzando, y cuando sentía que no podría más, una imagen de su adorado esposo vino a su cabeza, eso es lo que le dio las fuerzas para seguir, sólo por su amado. Yuri no la estaba pasando tan bien, se había topado con un infectado y había tenido que escapar, ya no le quedaban balas para matarlo, además de que la llamada de su Alfa se había cortado de repente, logró estar sano y salvo; por supuesto, eso le había cansado, sacó su celular y mandó a su esposo su ubicación en tiempo real.

Otabek ya se encontraba seguro cuando recibió la ubicación de su Omega, se encontraba a un día caminando, si quería llegar antes tendría que conseguir algún otro vehículo; encontró varios, pero estaban llenos de sangre y restos humanos, otros no tenían gasolina, hasta que encontró un pequeño carro, se subió y arrancó a toda velocidad, eran las 9:00 AM, si se apresuraba estaría con su esposo a las 7:00 PM. Yuri había estado moviéndose, trataba de buscar un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para que allí esperara a su Alfa, se le hizo un poco difícil, ya que los infectados estaban en todas partes, debía resguardarse en un lugar alto y en el cual tuviera alguna salida rápida para escapar; cuando miro su reloj, eran las 2:00 PM, desconocía la hora exacta a la que llegaría Otabek, afortunadamente la casa donde estaba, tenía una ventana con vista hacia la calle, entró a esa recámara y la cerró con cerrojo, movió un par de muebles y se sentó cerca de la ventana, esperaría lo necesario por su esposo.

Otabek estaba cerca de donde estaba Yuri, a una hora de camino, se sentía muy feliz, pronto tendría entre sus brazos a su amado esposo; pero no contó con que un grupo de infectados estaban rodeando la casa en la cual se encontraba Yuri, se asustó mucho, se lograban ver en toda la casa; sin embargo, la ubicación de su esposo marcaba que este se encontraba dentro de ella; tomó su celular y marcó el número de su Omega, el cual no contestaba, se estacionó cerca de aquella casa, entró a una casa que se encontraba sola, y subió al techo, comenzando a saltar por los tejados de las demás, llegó a una de las habitaciones del último piso, entró por la ventana con cuidado. Se extrañó al notar que en esa habitación no había infectados, hasta que de repente sintió un golpe en la nuca, cayó al suelo; aun tirado se volteó, tratando de ver a la persona que lo había golpeado, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de su Omega, quien inmediatamente soltó el tubo.

\- ¿Beka?

\- Yura, estoy aquí.

\- Lo siento, ¿estas bien?

\- Mi precioso esposo tiene mucha fuerza, me siento muy orgulloso.

\- Te extrañé.

\- Ven aquí, amor, yo también te extrañé mucho.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, soltando sus feromonas, marcándose mutuamente, se separaron rápidamente al escuchar un golpe en la puerta, su olor también había llamado a los infectados, Otabek tomó la mano de su esposo y lo hizo salir por la ventana junto a él, lo subió con mucho cuidado hacia la azotea de la casa, y ambos brincaban por los tejados. El mayor le indicó a su esposo, el carro que había tomado, cuando llegaron al carro, una horda de infectados corría en su dirección, se veían hambrientos, sin pedazos de piel; se subieron al auto y Otabek arrancó, manejaba tratando de esquivar a algunos de esos seres, dio vuelta en una calle y tomó una de las autopistas, donde aceleró, más adelante, vieron que había unos tanques del ejército.

Lo más normal era pensar que todo había terminado, sin embargo apenas iba iniciando, más del 60% de la población mundial había muerto a causa del virus, y un 30% eran los infectados que vagaban por las calles, tenían que acabar con los infectados restantes y deshacerse de los millones de cadáveres.

Faltaba un par de días para el cumpleaños del Alfa, Yuri se sentía triste, todos sus regalos se habían perdido, no sabía qué regalarle, todo era un asco; ni siquiera podía dormir junto a su esposo, todos los días lo mandaban a luchar con los infectados, y por las noches se lo llevaban para planificar sus ideas. Además de que su celo se aproximaba, había hecho un conteo aproximado y llegaría justo en el cumpleaños de Otabek; ese día llegó su esposo unas horas antes, y corrió a verlo, se abrazaron y besaron por unos minutos, Yuri le explicó la situación a su esposo y llegaron a un acuerdo de hablarlo con uno de los superiores del Alfa; a quien pocos minutos después llamaron para iniciar con la planeación sobre los cadáveres.

Afortunadamente el hombre le dio a Otabek permiso, ese día se quedaría junto a su Omega y lo ayudaría.

Llegó su cumpleaños y con ello el celo de su esposo, no hace falta decir que estuvieron todo el día, y parte de la noche. Tenían unos cuantos suministros dentro de la habitación, y para Otabek fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo recibir, estar junto a su esposo y mimarlo todo lo que podía. Cabe destacar que ese cumpleaños se alargó por tres días, ya que el celo de Otabek se había sincronizado con el de Yuri.


End file.
